scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tour Bus Terrors
Tour Bus Terrors is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. Premise Scooby and the gang go on a tour bus in the forest. But the bus starts driving itself and the doors lock! What is going on? Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery and escape the bus? Synopsis Scooby and the gang get on a tour bus in a forest. They sit down next to a Don Knotts lookalike. His name is Knott Dons. They also meet Serra Sparks. She drives the bus. She walks out of sight. The bus starts driving through the forest path. Serra points out a bear. The bear runs away. Scooby and Shaggy start playing a video game. They win level 1. A man and a woman sit across from Velma. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Mazin. Mr. Mazin takes a picture. Knott Dons’ gets an idea from Scooby and Shaggy. He plays a video game too. Suddenly, the bus drives off the path and into the trees. It breaks through trees. Knott Dons, Scooby, and Shaggy are freaked out. Fred, Daphne, and Velma get up to go talk to Serra. Knott suggests they should continue playing their video games. Scooby and Shaggy agree. The three of them continue playing their games. The bus drives past a bear. It continues driving off the path. Scooby and Shaggy can't continue their games, but Mr. Dons can. Scooby and Shaggy get up to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy find Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Serra. Shaggy looks at the steering wheel; it's steering by itself. Shaggy looks back at the passengers; Mr. and Mrs. Mazin are laughing evilly. Knott Dons’ is playing his game. He looks back at the haunted steering wheel. Scooby and the gang sit back down at their seats. Fred tries to open the door. It's locked! Fred tells everybody. The passengers scream, except Mr. and Mrs. Mazin. They are continuing to laugh evilly. Fred says they are very suspicious. Velma agrees. Mr. Mazin laughs evilly, louder than ever. The tour bus drives in a 360, and then it continues driving through trees. Velma says they need to find a way off the bus. Knott Dons s agrees. Suddenly, mutated bears run past the windows. They bang on the doors, trying to break in. The mutant bears roar and run off. They follow the tour bus. Shaggy and Scooby walk around the tour bus. They lean against a door. It opens, they fall out, and it closes, and locks. Fred was watching. He tells Velma and Daphne. They look out the window. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the mutant bears. Scooby and Shaggy wave to the gang. Outside of the bus, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the mutant bears. Shaggy grabs the bears head. He takes it off to reveal a normal bear. The mutant bears are costumes without eye-holes. The bears were rampaging because they couldn't see. Shaggy and Scooby unmask the bears. They ride on the no-longer mutant bears. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are still stuck on the tour bus. Mr. and Mrs. Mazin are still laughing evilly. They go to Serra and hide. Serra doesn't see them. Her hands are on the steering wheel. But she isn't driving. They walk away. Outside, the bears are helping Scooby and Shaggy keep up with the tour bus. The bears keep running, until they hit a tree. Scooby and Shaggy jump off the bears. They run towards the bus as fast as they can. The tour bus does a 360, knocking Scooby and Shaggy over. They look up. The bus is far ahead. They run towards it. On the bus, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are watching Scooby and Shaggy. Phantom deer run at Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby unmasks them, and he and Shaggy ride them to keep up with the bus. Mr. and Mrs. Mazin look at Scooby and Shaggy. They yell "no!" The bus drives towards the path. The bus stops at the path. The doors open. Everybody exits. Scooby and Shaggy are waiting for them with the sheriff. Velma explains the culprit used monstrous animals to frighten people away from the bus. She also explains the bus was driven with a remote control. And she knows who the one controlling it is. It is Knott Dons. Velma shows everybody his game. It is a remote control with a screen for him to see what he is doing. Knott Dons’ plan was to drive the bus to the spot where he could dig for treasure. Mr. and Mrs. Mazin were just practicing their evil laughs for a movie. The sheriff takes Knott Dons away. Soon, the gang is on the tour bus. It is no longer haunted. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Haunted Tour Bus *Monstrous Animals Suspects Culprits Locations *Forest **Tour Bus Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales